Godzilla vs Hulk (film)
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! PLEASE EXCUSE ITS INFORMAL APPEARANCE! I'M WORKING ON IT! Godzilla vs Hulk is a 2015 science-fiction monster film that is a crossover of the Godzilla film franchise and the Marvel Universe. It is a direct-to-DVD release and is the first animated Marvel film to be released in this format in a while. It is also the second time that Marvel has gained the rights from Toho to use Godzilla since the Marvel comic, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. '' The plot revolves around Thor's brother, Loki, bringing a monster called Godzilla to the Marvel universe from another dimension to destroy his brother once and for all. But, the King of the Monsters goes out of control and begins causing chaos and destruction. SHIELD decides the only way to stop Godzilla is to use an experimental enlarging ray to make Hulk (Fred Tatasticore) grow to Godzilla's size and end his reign of terror. It was originally intended to be released on November 3rd, 2014, to concide with the 60th anniversary of the Godzilla franchise, but it was pushed back to June 16th, 2015, due to production delays. Main Characters Plot The film opens in Japan in another dimension, where Godzilla rises out of the sea to wreak havoc on Tokyo once again, destroying everything in his path. The Japanese military throws everything they have at the beast, but it is ineffective against the monster and Godzilla just blasts the entire military force with his atomic breath. Meanwhile, in the Marvel Dimension, The Hulk has been getting increasingly difficult for SHIELD to handle, with The Hulk going on a series of destructive rampages across several towns and neighborhoods. Nick Fury holds a meeting with other SHIELD Agents and Natasha Romanoff explaining that is he coming up with a solution to hopefully make The Hulk easier to handle. He is working on a new kind of medicine for Bruce which can hopefully control the transformations and have him only turn into The Hulk when they truly need him. Natasha wonders if this plan will truly work, as Hulk is like a force of nature that no being on Earth could possibly match. After the meeting, with the lack of world-ending threats going on lately, Tony Stark (Iron Man) is planning to hold some kind of big party in the Avengers Tower with a bunch of people for "the freaking sake of it" as he says in his own words. After a few hours of planning, the party begins and even Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Peter Parker (Spider-Man) show up. The party seems to be going well, until an apparent earthquake strikes followed by a massive blue beam destroying some buildings in the Manhattan Financial District. Seeing the carnage from the Avengers Tower, the three heroes immediately suit up and spring into action, and meet up with Natasha and Fury. They try to get a view of what is attacking as people flee the streets in panic, and the culprit behind the destruction is revealed to be a giant radioactive dinosaur. The Avengers retreat, knowing that the creature is too massive to fight without reinforcements. After managing to escape the dinosaur's incoming path of destruction, Thor flies in, looking badly beaten up and has an apparent look of despair on him. Spider-Man asks what's wrong, and Thor reveals that Asgard has been devastated by the same creature that is attacking New York. He says he tried to fight the creature, but it was too powerful. Fury then has a sorrowed look of his own and he reveals that he believes this creature was 'Godzilla. 'He explains to The Avengers that he was working on a way to look into other dimensions (such as the Transformers and even DC Comics dimensions) and then he saw Godzilla in his dimension, wreaking havoc and destruction in Tokyo. He explains that Godzilla is a radioactive dinosaur that was mutated by the atomic bomb testings and he attacked and destroyed the city of Tokyo in 1954. Yet he has no idea how Godzilla got there since his dimensional portal plans were scrapped ages ago. Thor suggests they go to Asgard to find out how the monster got there, since he started off in Asgard. The Avengers reach Asgard and they find in total ruins. While mourning the destruction of his kingdom, Thor spots his evil brother, Loki crawling out of the rubble. Believing Loki may have had something to do this considering his history, he confronts and angrily interrogates his half-brother. Loki, too damaged to fight back, gives in and explains that he was using a magic spell that can help him look into other dimensions with the intent on destroying Thor once and for all. He saw some potential candidates for it, and considered bringing some man in blue tights with an "S" on his chest, but he realized he was a good guy and not a villain ''(in a reference to Superman). ''However, he then spotted Godzilla. Loki was amazed at the incredible power of this monster, so he used his magic to create a portal to bring Godzilla to Asgard. Loki then tried to gain control of Godzilla's mind through a mind-control spell, but it failed spectacularly as Godzilla's will was too powerful. Godzilla attacked Loki, who manages to escape. But, Godzilla then began to wreak havoc on Asgard and devastated the nation and then made it to New York City using the portal that lets Asgardians get to Earth. Thor berates his half-brother for this decision and states that Loki has a brought to this dimension a destructive force like none that anyone has ever seen. Meanwhile, Bruce Banner is hiding out in a cottage in a wooded area, as he knows that SHIELD could be looking for him any minute. He decides to turn on the TV and sees the news feed live on TV, and sees Godzilla continuing to tear Manhattan to the ground in a rage, to his absolute horror. The very thought of all the lives that are being lost in the monster's rampage turns him into The Hulk. The Hulk, however, has different intentions from Banner. Hulk is upset that something out there could take away his title of being '"the Strongest one there is," '''and he is refusing to let that happen. He jump his way towards New York, intent on destroying Godzilla. While this is going on, Nick Fury is ordering some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Natasha to help out with evacuation efforts. He is planning an ambush with the Heli-Carrier, and he assigns Iron Man and Thor to lure him into their trap. Iron Man fires some repulsor blasts at the rampaging Godzilla to get him aggravated, and it works. Godzilla angrily chases Iron Man and Thor in an attempt to destroy them. Iron Man and Thor manage to succeed in luring Godzilla to the ambush, and the Heli-Carrier arrives along with several SHIELD jets. The Heli-Carrier and the SHIELD jets all attack Godzilla with full force, and the attack seems to be going well. However, Godzilla immediately retaliates and blasts the SHIElLD jets to pieces with his atomic breath. He then uses his atomic breath to shoot down the Heli-Carrier, and the Heli-Carrier crashes into the Brookyln area, decimiating entire blocks. A shocked Nick Fury then orders his men that didn't get shot down to help get the survivors out of the wreckage. However, Godzilla then stomps towards the wreckage and is about to fire his breath to kill Nick Fury. He is interrupted, however, by Hulk, who inadvertedly saves the SHIELD director's life. Fury is thankful The Hulk is here for once, but Hulk tells Fury he's not here to save him. He's here for personal revenge. Hulk then begins to battle Godzilla, and even gives the King of the Monsters a tough time. The Avengers then jump back into the battle to aid The Hulk. The battle is intense, but Godzilla then uses his nuclear pulse to blast the Avengers away from him. Iron Man is badly injured and Thor is knocked into a building. Godzilla then proceeds to continue his rampage. To be continued... Gallery Godzilla destroyed Asgard.jpg|What's left of Asgard after Godzilla tore through it. New York Under Attack.png|Godzilla destroying New York City. 2853262-the_avengers_vs_godzilla_by_kaijusamurai-d52kpct.jpg|The Avengers first attempt at fighting Godzilla. Godzilla 1954.jpg|Nick Fury explaining Godzilla's origin in flashback. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack can be played here. As it is a Godzilla movie, the film makes a lot of use of the classic Godzilla soundtrack as well as some Marvel tracks as well. File:Godzilla Soundtrack 2014 Movie Theme - Cloudless Snow Studios|Track 01: Main Theme File:EWQL - The Incredible Hulk theme (reorchestrated)|Track 02: Hulk File:Godzilla Appears in Nemuro- Godzilla 2000 Millenium Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|Track 03: The Avengers Encounter the King File:God of War Ascension Soundtrack - Primordial Rage|Track 04: Godzilla Devastates Asgard File:GxKK OST 17 The King Conquers|Track 05: Godzilla Ravages New York File:06 Muto Hatch - Godzilla 2014 - Soundtrack - Alexandre Desplat|Track 06: Godzilla vs Heli-Carrier Ambush File:The Incredible Hulk-Give Him Everything You've Got-2|Track 07: Godzilla vs Hulk Round 1 File:The Avengers (The Complete Score) - Avengers Assemble|Track 08: Hulk turns Colossal File:The Incredible Hulk-Harlem Brawl-1420679253|Track 09: Godzilla vs Hulk Round 2 File:Disney's Big Hero 6 - Silent Sparrow(Score)|Track 10: Godzilla vs Hulk: Final Round File:The Avengers (The Complete Score) - Hulk Catch|Track 11: Hulk's Victory File:20 Back to The Ocean - Godzilla 2014 - Soundtrack - Alexandre Desplat-1420753770|Track 12: The Strongest One There Is File:Godzilla vs Destoroyah ( 1995 ) Ending Title - Akira Ifukube-1420753946|Track 13: End Credits (Godzilla Theme) Category:Movies Category:Unfinished Category:Hulk Category:Avengers Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Unfinished Category:Hulk Category:Films Category:2015 Category:Movies Category:Movies Category:Marvel animated movies Category:Hulk Category:Films